totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
The Am-AH-Zon Race
The three teams are taken to the Amazon, where their eighteen-hour challenge awaits. One team ends up in deep trouble due to a teammate's poor judgment, giving them their first loss and giving another team their first win. Meanwhile, one contestant begins to realize someone might not return their friendship, but brushes it off after being rescued. After the host reveals the votes, causing someone's heartbreak, he then reveals that the episode was actually a reward challenge, sparing a contestant from elimination. Plot The episode opens with Team Victory and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot in economy class, while Team Amazon is enjoying first class yet again. In economy class, Noah is fast asleep until a rat falls into his mouth, shocking him enough to wake him up. Owen is shown having a nightmare about the plane crashing, and after over-reacting to Alejandro's plea to pipe down, he accidentally punches him in the eye. This gives Alejandro a black eye and it annoys him, but he dismisses this by saying, "Nothing a little ice and revenge won't fix". Owen appears relieved, but does a double take when he hears the word "revenge". However, Alejandro insists that he misheard him and inquires Owen about any life-threatening allergies. Owen then suspects in the confessional that Alejandro may not like him and seems a bit fearful by this. Also in economy class, Lindsay is shown comforting DJ about his curse. In first class, Sierra is shown pretending to use a computer with a pizza box and drawing of her and Cody on it while using a real mouse as a computer mouse. Gwen worriedly asks what she is up to, and Sierra tells her that she is updating her blog. She asks Gwen if she would like to check her e-mail when she finishes and Gwen accepts, but then notices the pizza box and actual mouse, which causes her to awkwardly refuse after seeing Sierra eat a slice of pizza from her "laptop". Heather, who is still missing a tooth from when Leshawna attacked her in the previous episode, tries covering up her bruises with makeup. Courtney sarcastically tells Heather that she looks really good, while Heather scoffs and shuts the mirror she was using. Chris then announces that their next destination is the Amazon. Gwen comments that Team Amazon in the Amazon must be a lucky sign, to which Sierra gasps and states that every team who predicts good luck loses. Gwen tries to hide what she said, and Sierra clamps her hand over Gwen's mouth. Chris laughs over the intercom, warning Team Amazon about wishing for good luck. The three teams exit the plane as Chris welcomes them to Peru. He explains that the challenge is to hike along an ancient Peruvian trail that goes all the way to Machu Picchu. In the ruins, one team must find the golden treasure. The first team to find the treasure will fly first-class to their next location while the losers will send someone home. Chris begins to list the dangerous animals in the Amazon and Cody raises his hand. Chris, already knowing the question of Cody's many allergies in the Amazon, pulls out an EpiPen. Cody makes a grab for it, however, Chris tells him that it wouldn't make sense to give it to the person with the allergies in case he passed out. Sierra pleads to be given the responsibility, but after Cody begs Gwen to with puppy eyes, Gwen holds it instead of Sierra. Devastated, Sierra begins to list Cody's deadly allergies to the bugs, but Chris ignores her tirade and gives it to Gwen, making Cody happy. Cody asks Gwen if she knows how it works, and Gwen tells him that she doesn't have a clue. Cody explains that if he goes into anaphylactic shock, Gwen has to inject the EpiPen into Cody's 'naked buttcheek', to which he leers at Gwen. A disgusted Gwen gives Cody the EpiPen. Chris then warns the teams of the Zing-Zings, a tribe which has never made contact with the humans. Owen asks how far the trip is and to the teens' dismay, it is an eighteen-hour trip. Chris then gives each team walkie-talkies, in case of an emergency. The hiking trip begins, and Team Victory chooses the left path. Tyler makes his team also choose the left path in order to stay with Lindsay. Gwen suggests that Team Amazon choose the right path, but Sierra thinks that they should choose the left path, as if they chose that path and were wrong, they would still be with the other teams. Cody agrees with Sierra, who becomes ecstatic in the confessional, stating that she heard wedding bells in her head after Cody agreed with her in front of the whole team. Heather taunts Gwen and tells her to decide, as she had jinxed the team with her talk about good luck. Team Amazon ends up taking the path on the right. Team Victory reaches the zip-line first and they earn the privilege of using the T-Bar. DJ zip-lines down, while Lindsay rides on his shoulders. Meanwhile, Team Amazon hikes down the right path after separating from everyone else. Cody thanks Gwen for taking his EpiPen, but she confesses that she has no idea how to use it. Cody leers at her and explains that if he gets bitten, then she has to jam it into his naked butt cheek. Gwen, disgusted, tosses the EpiPen back to him. Suddenly, Cody is grabbed by an enormous mosquito, but Sierra knocks it down with a stone. She catches him as he falls and assures him of her devotion towards his safety. Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot reaches the zip-line, and Tyler asks where the T-Bar is. Alejandro zip-lines down using his belt and Owen rides using his hands. He sinks into the water as the zip-line hits a low point, and gets bitten by piranhas. While walking through the forest, Team Amazon is stopped in their tracks as they notice two Zing-Zings sitting around a fire. Cody stops the girls and tells him that he has it covered, although a Zing-Zing appears directly beside him, which frightens him. They are held at spear point, and Gwen desperately calls Chris for help. However, there are no batteries in the walkie-talkie since Chef took them to play video games. Meanwhile, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot still needs Tyler, Noah, and Izzy to cross the zip-line to the bottom. Tyler removes his pants and uses it as a makeshift T-Bar. It works for a short while, but his pants catch on fire and break in half, and he falls into the water. Izzy decides to go next, and puts Noah in her backpack before sliding across the zip-line, knocking over Tyler and Owen as she reaches the shore. The Zing-Zings have tied up Team Amazon to a tree, and Cody suggests that the batteries in the flashlight in his back right pocket could be used inside the walkie-talkie. However, he cannot reach it. Sierra excitedly tells him that she can get it, but Heather rejects the idea and tells Gwen to, since she's the closest. Gwen tells Cody that he is not allowed to enjoy the moment, fully aware of his attraction to her. Gwen removes many items out of Cody's pockets, and finds some X-Ray glasses. Heather mockingly asks her what color Cody's underwear is, and Gwen checks. However, Cody doesn't have any underwear on, and she ends up seeing a lot more. Sierra asks if she can borrow the glasses, while Gwen is aghast, wailing in the confessional later that everyone wears underwear in the Amazon. Cody makes a confessional next, reminiscing about how Gwen basically touched his butt, despite him wearing pants. In the jet's lavatory confessional, Sierra vows that when she wins the money, she will buy arm extensions in order to reach Cody's pocket. Gwen continues to search Cody's pocket, but ends up accidentally injecting herself with his EpiPen. Cody calms her nerves by telling her that she would be fine, and that the injection is basically a large adrenaline rush. Courtney digs in Cody's other pocket and finds the flashlight, and Cody laughs about getting his pockets confused. Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot finds a place to set camp, and Owen begins to complain about the lack of food. He asks for nachos, and Noah begins to list the ingredients necessary to make nachos in a sarcastic tone. Izzy tells him to slow down, as she is in the process of making a shopping list. Team Victory runs into Chris, and DJ begs for food. Chris awards them a crate full of bananas for being in first place. Suddenly, his walkie-talkie activates, and Gwen is heard speaking. Chris nonchalantly thinks that she is in trouble, then cuts to a commercial break. As the show returns, Gwen is heard panicking through the walkie-talkie again. Tyler suddenly jumps into the conversation after hearing that Gwen "had her hand in Cody's pants", congratulating Cody. Courtney says that Gwen accidentally used the EpiPen on herself and is now going crazy, Chris doesn't think that counts as an emergency until Heather adds that they are getting held at spear point by the Zing-Zings. Lindsay exclaims about Team Victory being in first place, and then addresses Tyler who waves. Chris tells Team Amazon to remain calm, but then the chime for a musical number is heard. Heather is in disbelief, while Owen asks if their team is forced to sing backup. Chris then commands that the song is all Team Amazon, and that it must end with a solo from Heather. Team Amazon then sing Gypsy Rap. Afterwards, the Zing-Zings notice Heather's missing tooth. Heather misconstrues their reaction as an insult, asking Gwen if her missing tooth is that hideous. The Zing-Zings then brush over some large leaves to reveal a tiki of a goddess that resembles Heather with a gold tooth. Cody worries at the fact that since Heather is their alleged goddess, the rest of Team Amazon would be "expendable". With night fallen, Lindsay wakes up to a pattering sound. She shines her flashlight on DJ, and he notices that he had been slapping monkeys who wanted their bananas, not bugs like he thought. He sighs at the fact that his curse has still not worn away. At Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot's campfire, Owen hears a growling noise. He wonders if it had been the fire, but Noah reminds him that fires don't growl. Owen jokingly mentions that since Alejandro made the fire, it could growl due to being a "Spanish fire". Owen blows on the fire, illuminating their campsite and revealing five large caterpillar-like creatures. Their fire is extinguished by one of the creature's sneezes and they are ambushed. Back with Team Amazon, the two Zing-Zings give Heather a gold tooth in place of her recently lost one, pleasing her. Gwen comments rapidly about the tooth, still undergoing the effects of Cody's EpiPen shot. DJ has bandaged the monkeys which he had hurt earlier and begins to walk down the trail with Lindsay. However. he steps on a twig and awakens the monkeys, causing them to attack him, while Lindsay watches in fright. The next morning, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot wakes up, covered in welts from the recent attack. Alejandro is over insistent to not do headcount, stating he felt that they were behind to take a head count, however in reality he intentionally leaves Owen behind. Team Victory reaches Machu Picchu first, and Chris, once again, announces that they are maintaining the first place slot. He worries about DJ's condition, who is scratched and bawling over having hurt another animal. Lindsay points out that in that situation, the monkeys hurt him, and DJ focuses on the challenge. Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot arrives at Machu Picchu second. But Chris does not allow them to begin searching the ruins until their entire team arrives. Alejandro accuses him of making the rules as he goes along, and Chris dismisses it as old news. Alejandro then goes on a search for Owen. Team Amazon, still in the same place as the previous day, is wide awake except for Gwen, who is sound asleep due to the aftermath of Cody's EpiPen. Gwen's snoring begins to irritate Sierra, saying that it's "driving her crazy," but Courtney corrects her, and says that it's driving Sierra "crazier". She then orders Heather to get the Zing-Zings to untie them, but Heather defends them, arguing that they might become angry and make a sacrifice. Cody agrees with Heather in fear. In another part of the dense jungle, Alejandro finds Owen trapped in a large cocoon. Alejandro asks what happened, but Owen accuses Alejandro of seeing the whole incident, as he was awake while the others were asleep when the caterpillar took him away. Alejandro lies and states Izzy, Tyler, and Noah all went ahead without Owen purposefully, and that he is Owen's only true friend. Owen comments that he has never been so scared of a friend before. Alejandro then releases Owen from the cocoon, having no concern for Owen falling to the ground, and they head back to Machu Picchu. Alejandro and Owen run back to their team, and Chris allows them to begin searching. Almost immediately after, Tyler announces that he has found the treasure. Chris walks over to Owen and Tyler, who are struggling to remove a small pillar from the ground. Chris tells them that they have the wrong golden treasure, and when Lindsay approaches him with a small golden statue, he crowns Team Victory the winners of the challenge. Owen removes the pillar, and as the sun casts upon its ominous blue tip, the ruins begin to shake violently. Chris, Team Victory, and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot evacuate quickly as the place begins to fall apart. Chef finds Team Amazon, but is stopped by Heather who orders him to kneel down before the Zing-Zings. Chef disregards her and then slices the ropes which tied Team Amazon, and reveals that the Zing-Zings were two local Peruvian teenage actors. Heather is disgusted by the fact that they put a gold tooth in her mouth, and Sierra taunts her about not actually a god. Chef reminds them that they lost the challenge and must vote someone off. Cody is suddenly bitten by a red ant, one of his life-threatening allergies. Sierra goes as far as to try and suck the poison out of his thumb, causing Cody to look away. Heather wonders who to blame for all this, then notices Gwen and addresses her as she wakes up. Gwen asks if they had won the challenge, giving her angry glares from Sierra, Courtney, and Cody. In the first-class section, DJ and Lindsay relax for the first time. DJ helps himself to a cookie, and Lindsay begins to ask him a question. DJ already knows it, however, and allows her to bring Tyler into the first-class section with her. Lindsay happily thanks DJ and kisses him on the cheek before running off to get him. Meanwhile, Gwen, Courtney, and Sierra are sitting in the dining hall discussing the elimination. Sierra then joins Courtney and Gwen in their plot to vote off Heather, giving that Gwen stops being nice to Cody. At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Alejandro appears beside Heather. Less than thrilled to see him, he tells her to cheer up, as her departure will help him in the game. Heather lets him know that she knows of his plans which eliminated both Leshawna and Bridgette. Alejandro admits that even she couldn't resist him if he kissed her, but Heather quickly shoots down the thought and says that she could have easily crushed him in the competition. Chris begins the elimination ceremony, and makes a joke about Cody's swollen thumb. He then reveals the votes, which show that Gwen, Courtney, and Sierra all vote for Heather, while Heather voted for Gwen, and Cody voted for Sierra. Heartbroken, Sierra sobs, in the confessional, she asks why Cody would vote her, after everything she did for him. Chris then reveals that the elimination wasn't real and that Heather wouldn't be taking the Drop of Shame, for now. Everyone gasps at this, while in the confessional, Heather swears revenge on both her team and Alejandro. Chris then mocks Heather and signs off the show. Exclusive clip In the cockpit of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, DJ and Lindsay are shown to be flying the plane. DJ says it's a great reward and how it's a great way to end his animal curse. However, he flies into a flock of geese, hitting many of them, which greatly upsets him. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 3)